My Little Sinful Desire
by Kay Campbell
Summary: Sasuke is a stripper at a gay bar. Protected by his no touch rule unless given permission, his boyfriend Naruto lets him have the job. However, a certain Uchiha has finally gotten out of jail and his eye is on Sasuke. ItaXSasuXNaru Discontinued.
1. Getting Away With Murder

The club was silent as the owner of the bar walked up to the stage, slowly to make it even more agonizing for some people. Still, none yelled for him to hurry, knowing he wouldn't show his prize if they did. The crowd had gotten to be quite a bit bigger through the night, the stage was surrounded by people to the door, and they all were fixated on the said center piece. The flashing lights had ceased their action, making the club not seem like one giant strobe light for the moment. They were all pointing towards the mic and it's holder. It was rare to hear the silence in the club, where you could hear a glass drop and break on the floor. Orochimaru's grin didn't cease as he looked out at all the people, knowing how much money this one child would bring him. He was rare, lovely to the eye, and quite the dancer. His moves were beautiful and skilled, as much as they were seductive. The boy could be a hit star, but Orochimaru knew that was the last thing he wanted was too much attention. Honestly, the media was so overrated. It was better that the word about this dancing virgin got out through word of mouth, because it drew only more and more people. His grin widened as he took a breath to speak, many more people walking in the door. After the crowd settled, he began to speak, his voice silky and about as creepy as a child molester. That was one of the reasons why many people didn't like Orochimaru.

"Well, it seems we've got quite a large crowd tonight, hm? I suppose I shall give you that which you came here for. Without further ado, I give you Avenger!" He called out, the crowd erupting into screams and claps. The lights completely shut off, one slowly coming on and hitting the curtains center stage. Suddenly, the beginning of 'Getting Away With Murder' came on and the curtains parted quickly. There stood Sasuke, looking like an angel. Angel was not a correct description of him, perhaps. More like a fallen angel, really. Sasuke looked like a work of art on one of the cult windows, the ones that scared little children away and did all the freaky voodoo rituals. His skin was a creamy white, almost making him much like the undead. His hatred for the harmful rays of the sun, was the most logical reason for this. That and his need to be alone, inside his room of security. His pale complexion however, helped make his raven hair stand out, which gave off a midnight blue shine. No, it wasn't dyed like most of the people who tried to pull it off, it was pure natural.

One couldn't call him gothic, though punk seemed to stick on his forehead longer than anything. Wearing a pair of black Tripps, they grabbed at his hips, barely able to hold themselves in place had it not been for the belt made of chain. At the bottom of each pant leg, there were huge pockets that one would wonder why someone would need them. You could probably fit two cans of Moutain Dew in each. Going up the legs, at the lower thigh, were two more pockets of the same size. Two pieces of thin material, looking almost like leashes, ran from his hips around his leg and hooked to the opposite mid-thigh, slack enough for one to run but easy for someone to snag them and cause the wearer to trip and perhaps fall to his fate. Those weren't his only 'leashes', as most called them in school. Two handcuffs were hooked onto the sides, right beside the other material. They weren't only for design. No, those bitches were real. A long chain that sagged down to the inside of his knees, connected it to the other handcuff on the opposite hip.

His shirt was a simple see-through mesh without sleeves. Underneath it was a tight vest, zipped up for now. The black mesh was tight to his skin, moving every time he did, making him look more appealing to anyone's eyes. It also showed off the tattoo on his shoulder. A tomoe, with a small design around the outside edges. It was a simple eye candy for most to imagine why he had it. Nothing was on his hands, he didn't wear gloves like most did. Instead he wore a simple ring with the Uchiha crest carved into it. On his neck, he wore something that he was 'forbidden' to take off by his boss. A collar , which was simple enough in it's design. Much like a dog collar, it marked him being untamed and unclaimed. Strippers that had a leash hooked up to it, meant they were claimed by someone in the bar. Bought, to where no one would touch. Often, the chain only ran down to the stomach, enough for the buyer to pull on it or perhaps choke his victim.

Ah, now we had reached the boys face. Sasuke had no piercings in his face. His tongue however, was. A simple silver ball and bar, nothing fancy. His ears were pierced, three going up each lobe. All of them were black studs. His only other accessory was his red contacts, which currently were in his eyes. That about summed up Uchiha, Sasuke.

His back was turned to the crowd, his head hung forward slightly, until he turned it just enough so the crowd could see the side of his face. His hair hid his eyes but his slow smirk was visible as he turned around, walking slowly towards the crowd with mic headset ready to go. He sung to the music, his voice like that of an god as he did so.

"Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate  
what creates my own madness  
and I'm addicted to your punishment"

He moved to the end of the stage, just out of hands reach and dropped to his knees, leaning back all the way, so his head touched the ground. His hands ran down his chest, till they reached his lower stomach. They were sensational, pale and making the crowd scream for more as he whispered;  
"and you're the master  
and I am waiting for disaster.."

His spine snapped him back up, hands grabbing a hold of the stage as he moved his head from side to side, hair shaking with it, crimson eyes gazing out as he sung the chorus;

"I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth again  
I am getting away with murder."

His eyes caught the people sitting in the back, his buds. Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji. Just a few of their group. He smirked slightly as he sung, knowing that there was no way that Naruto could miss a show. He just loved him way too much. Sasuke winked in his direction.

"it isn't possible  
to never tell the truth  
but the reality is I'm getting away with murder"

The boy got up as the background music whispered 'getting away' three times and slowly stripped off his first article of clothing, his fish net top. He twisted this way and that way getting the said cover off and let it drop, the lights now flashing on stage different colors and more screams rang out for more. His crimson eyes glinted with seduction. The lights showed his creamy muscles, his chest now only hidden by the skin tight, zip up leather jacket. He soon tended to it, while keeping in time with the singing.

"I drink my drink and I don't even want to  
I think my thoughts when I don't even need to  
I never look back cause I don't even want to  
and I don't need to  
because I'm getting away with murder..."

Sasuke let the jacket, now unzipped all the way, fall off his shoulders and to the ground. His body was seeming to glitter as the lights flashed off and on. Before the show, Sasuke had put in his two hoops. His nipples were indeed pierced as well, the silver hoops slightly flopping up and down on his chest when he made quick motions. He ran a hand through his hair, eyes closing as he moved his hips slowly forward and his back, well back.

"I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth again  
I am getting away with murder  
it isn't possible  
to never tell the truth  
but the reality is I'm getting away with murder"

He had managed to get his back completely horizontal, his hips moving outwards as he slowly began to come back up. Again, the echoing getting away was his que. He slowly moved to his belt, before grabbing it roughly and undoing it. Whipping it out, his gothic pants already slowly started to fall to his knees and wiggling his body slightly to and fro, they slid to his ankles, which he stepped out of. Now the only thing that clothed him was the jet black boxers, and a speedo underneath.

"Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate  
what creates my own madness  
and I'm addicted to your punishment"

He whispered the next words, the background music having been cut off for a moment, just to make it even more sexier and seductive.

"Your my master...  
I'm craving this disaster!"

That was it, the boxers fell and the men screamed from everywhere in the room. Sasuke smirked as they seemed to like the leather thong that kept them from seeing everything and yet hid nothing more than it was suppose to. Sasuke began to slowly thrust as he sang, his eyes rolling back as though he were in pure bliss of it all. It was an exotic movement that probably made half the men drool. He was a virgin and knew how to do that?! Almost unheard of.

"I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth again  
I am getting away with murder  
it isn't possible  
to never tell the truth  
but the reality is I'm getting away with murder"

Again, the echoing of the background. His hands moved down his chest to his hips, where the ties kept him concealed. He raised a brow to the crowd as they begged for it, and he decided tonight would be one of his 'special' performances. it was only once in a while that the Uchiha completely stripped like the others, a tease that kept everyone coming back for more. His hand yanked the ties, and his only even close to article of clothing, was the damn collar.

"I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth again  
I am getting away with murder  
it isn't possible  
to never tell the truth  
but the reality is I'm getting away with murder"

His hands moved down his chest as he sang his last verse, legs suddenly buckling as he dropped to his knees and looked up, that dreamy uke look in his eyes as he whispered.  
"I'm getting away with murder."  
His head snapped down and the lights cut off. Whistles and screams exploded the room and as the lights flickered back on, Sasuke and his clothing was off the stage. The raven smirked as he moved passed Neji, who gritted his teeth. The brunette was a beauty in his own category. His longs strands of hair slightly fell into his pale features. The male wore white contacts, making his eyes look a bit freaky, but it turned on a lot of the customers. His tight black jeans was the only clothing the stripper wore, besides the thong underneath and collar. In Sasuke's opinion, he gave the waters what they wanted too fast. There was no time to tease, to make them really want it. The two rivaled and Sasuke always came out on top. Giving him a small smack on the ass, the raven went into the back while Orochimaru began the betting for his body. However, Sasuke got the final say on who could have it. He'd check and see who the winner was today, perhaps they'd get lucky and he'd let himself be bought. Probably not though.

His lustful dancing caught unwanted attention that night. A man with a burning passion and thirst had been watching the younger Uchiha's display with a heat raging so fiercely that he swore a real flame was flickering in his heart. Even if it was his own brother. Uchiha, Itachi couldn't be rivaled when it came to looks. All Uchiha's seemed to be that way, or what was left of them. His long midnight hair fell into his dark eyes as he moved to the front of the stage to bid, and to win. He would get what he wanted. Especially after rotting in that damn asylum for six years. He had murdered his entire family, all expect for his younger brother, Uchiha Sasuke. Then again, whose fault had that been? Itachi always blamed his father, who had driven him to the brink of insanity. That wasn't to say that Itachi wasn't ruthless. He was very sadistic and had a lust for blood that was unhealthy. His deranged mind lusted for something else at this hour, something he'd acquire in minutes. Oh, he knew the reunion would be bitter sweet, but what did he care? What an Uchiha wanted, and Uchiha got. It should have been a written law.

Not to mention the wretch that was calling out for bids was the one that had turned him in to shave his own slimy skin. Indeed, when Orochimaru saw Itachi, he broke out into a cold sweat and his hand seemed to not be able to steadily hold the microphone. It was amusing, but the eldest casually waved his hand, dismissing the snakes thoughts that troubled him so. "Might I have a word with you?" He inquired over the noise.

The two men walked backstage, where Itachi made his proposal. He'd pay three million dollars for his brother, without having to get the other's consent. Orochimaru was more than glade to oblige. He would be breaking his own laws, his own guide lines, but if it saved his neck than he'd gladly do it. The criminal smiled as he signed the sheet that Orochimaru gave him, signed the deal to owning poor Sasuke's life. "You can wait for him in the private room in the back. Look for the one with his name on it."

Itachi moved to the hallway, his eyes traveling to the door which had his otouto's name carved in it's oak wood. Smirking, he opened the said door with his key, which Orochimaru had been so kind to give him. Shutting it behind him, he already seemed to be taken with the room. There were no windows to let in the disturbing sunlight, for one to escape from. Electric candles that were spread throughout the room where the only source of light, giving it an eerie sort of aura. One sat on a cherry wood dresser which lay beside him. Curiosity overwhelmed his senses, which wasn't very Uchiha like. Then again, an Uchiha had rights to act how they felt like acting. Onyx eyes glinted with joy and the smirk that lay planted on his lips said that the contents couldn't have been very good. For Sasuke-chan at least. Inside lay many bounds of leather, chain, and gags. One had sharp, tiny spines on the inside to stab the said victim in the wrist or ankles, letting them bleed lovely crimson tears onto themselves and whatever unfortunate piece of furniture they were touching. The thought of binding the younger Uchiha's wrists behind his back while tying is ankles to his thighs to spread that tiny virgin ass was causing Itachi to grin. The mental images were disturbing, but to Itachi, he was in pure bliss.

Along with black, blue, and crimson colored gags, there was one with a small ball attached to it. Like the one you see in the porno video's that many of the girls are forced to wear to stop screaming, but allow the person to still hear them. Again, Itachi imagined his little uke tied up, blindfolded, and clutching that small ball between his teeth as his aniki pounded away at him. Oh yes, he could hear his brother's muffled screams of protest already. It only made Itachi wish his brother would hurry up and get here. Closing the first and opening the second, last drawer, he seriously started to consider sparring Orochimaru's pathetic life. Inside were toys. Toys of pain and pleasure. Whips of leather, new and ready for usage. A small paddle lay beside them, wooden and with small holes drilled in it to make the said smack hurt that much more. Poor Sasuke, he'd be in the hospital tonight if Itachi had his way. The twitching fingers ran over many other toys; vibrators, a jar of chocolate, and some small clamps that the master could put on the pet's nipples to cause pain and pleasure. Itachi licked his suddenly dry lips, closing the drawer and taking in the room more so. The carpet was crimson, velvet to the touch. The walls were jet black, helping the intimidating aura that would soon be released. His eyes found the circle, king sized bed. It sat in the middle of the room with an appropriate canopy overtop, draping the entire structure in black curtains for privacy.

Striding towards it and pulling back the said curtains, he smirked. The circle bed had satin blood colored sheets with matching black pillows. Two chains where hooked on either side of the bed, two at the head and two at the foot. The chains were to hold and spread the individual held in them. That wasn't the only thing though, that caused a evil glint in that pupil of his. Hooked to one of the bed posts was chain, one that adjusted the bonds hanging down from the canopy. It looked like a sling of some sort, only it was far more devious than that. Leather bindings hung from the canopy, which was strong enough to hold a person up in the air. He could attach his delectable otouto to the straps, which would hold his wrists behind his back, bending him forward slightly from the slack in the harness; while his legs were pinned to his thighs and spread –painfully so- above Itachi. He could adjust the height of where his brother hung, and how far the boy's legs were to be spread. It was perfection. Giving the room another glance, he found a chest in the back along with a red leather chair. Inside the chest, cherry oak as well, was an assortment of clothing. Robes, Kimono tops, thongs, skirts, about anything sexy you could think of on Sasuke.

Shutting the lid, he looked over at the chair. It too had metal ringlets for the wrists, neck, and ankles for it's victim. The anklets were on the very end, making the said person have to spread the farthest they could go, which looked very uncomfortable. If you leaned the chair back, one could lay down with their behind facing the master. The neck would lay horizontally in the metal ring, arms pulled back and ankles still pulled far apart. Either way, it was a master piece of it's own. Deciding to rid himself of the tight black dress shirt that graced his chest, the older Uchiha walked back over to the bed. Shedding the garment, he revealed tan tone abs. Psychos had to do something with their time. A small smile graced his features as one of his strong hands ran over the soft fabric of the bed. He knew that this day would eventually come, where he'd be free to walk without chains; to be able to ensnare his little brother in a trap. A web of agony, pain, and pleasure. It almost seemed to easy now. He had his otouto right where he wanted him.


	2. Kiss My Eyes And Lay Me To Sleep

As if on cue, the door slowly opened, causing his onyx orbs to gaze at the said direction of the noise. A sound of grunting and in the doorway appeared Orochimaru. His eyes gave off a soft golden glow as he shoved the other brother inside the room. Sasuke was clearly not pleased and had put up a struggle. Not that he expected anything less from his baby brother. His collar was now attached to a chain leash, which the club owner held out to Itachi. The dancers eyes were covered by a blindfold, satin and black. His arms were bound behind his back with handcuffs and he was stripped down to his thong again. "He wasn't behaving?" Itachi inquired, chuckling lightly.

"Not. At. All." Orochimaru hissed, clearly annoyed as Sasuke struggled to wrench away from him.

Itachi could see where Sasuke must have gotten a good punch in, because the pale skin on Orochimaru's face was now an angry red, black, and brownish mix. He smirked as he snatched the leash and nodded his thanks to Orochimaru. "That will change very soon. Won't it?" He asked his brother with a slight tug on said chain.

Sasuke growled, thrashing slightly as his brother moved towards him, the door shutting. Itachi's hand slipped under his chin, making him focus forward and be still. Feather like lips grazed his cheek and a very hungry voice whispered in the bound boy's ear. "Otouto? Why do you quiver?"

"I'm shaking with anger, you moron."

That was the first of many strikes the dancer received that night. His jaw clenched at the slight stinging sensation that his flesh made. Itachi's smile turned sinister as he yanked the chain, pulling the Uchiha to his feet roughly. Sasuke struggled again, pulling back even though it hurt his neck. The leather dug into his skin, rubbing it painfully as he shook his head; anything to get away from Itachi. The said master rose a thin brown and suddenly let the leash go, causing his little brother to sprawl backwards, his head connecting with the side of the dresser which Itachi had been examining earlier that night. He cried out, unable to cradle his throbbing head. He could only curl up into a ball as Itachi's steps drew close. Soundless, though he could feel the carpet move as his brother drew near. The youngest boy was forced to lift his head when he felt smooth leather underneath his chin, pushing upward.

Pleased that Sasuke did so without a fight, Itachi removed his boot from the other's face and crouched down, scooping him up carefully like one would a lover. Again, Sasuke came back to life, thrashing against his brother's hold, wriggling and screaming. Itachi wasn't pleased with this, not one bit. Eyes narrowing in anger, he dropped the pissy boy to the floor, snatching the chain that was connected to the collar, strangling the other for half a moment before his grip slackened and allowed air through his passage ways again. "Behave pet."

Sasuke was helpless, but he wasn't about to bend over for his ruthless aniki. Standing up, the boy backed up, using his ears to turn his head in Itachi's general direction. He kept moving back till the stupid collar's attachment stopped him. "You look like a cornered mouse." Itachi said, amused.

Every step he took towards Sasuke, Sasuke took one back. Good strategy in theory. However, there was a said door that didn't want to let him back up any further. Itachi's self control was truly being tested, because he had to contain himself and not fuck his baby brother right then and there. His quivering lips, trembling limbs, and down right sexy leather thong was way too appeasing. His hands pressed on either side of the raven's head, his lips hovering over Sasuke's. "Ask for it." He muttered, hot air brushing against his prey's lips to let him know exactly what he was begging for.

"Please…" He stuttered, causing Itachi's eyes to widen, "…get the fuck off of me." He finished, head butting his brother in the face.

Itachi growled as he stumbled back, holding a bloodied nose and lip. "You little bitch."

Sasuke tried to move away quickly. Where away was he wasn't sure, but to not be near Itachi was good enough for him. His neck was snagged up by the collar, his body weight jerked backward suddenly and nearly causing him to choke for the second time that night. He felt strong arms around his chest, pinning his arms to his back. Sharp teeth came down on the captive's soft skin, ravishing and tearing at it. Sasuke let out a deep moan, unable to mask it with his will. He couldn't help the fact that he had been trained to love pain, thanks to the cheeky bastard that signed him over in the first place. Itachi smiled, finally hearing that which he truly strived for at the moment. Lifting his head off the boy's shoulder, he admired his work. There was now a nice dark blotch right below the boy's junction. "Let's hear that again." He whispered in his slave's ear.

Sasuke's body froze, eyes widening as his captor threw the Uchiha to his knees. Large hands held his shoulders to keep him from moving. Once he was sure that Sasuke understood that if he moved, he'd be in a world of hurt, Itachi moved one of his hands to cup under the dancer's chin and pull it upward.

The whimper he achieved by doing this, did nothing short of arousing him. His lips crashed onto Sasuke's, his tongue shoving past his pale swollen lips. It took all the self control Sasuke had to not snap his teeth shut and fill his aniki's mouth with blood. Itachi pulled away a few moments later, saliva connecting their now red lips before it broke. "You should just try to enjoy it, baby brother."

"You're a-" Sasuke growled out, stopping when the hand on his shoulder slid upwards and gripped at his hair.

"Be silent."

He moaned, not realizing how close Itachi's mouth had been to his ear. His body shuttered as Itachi's tongue run along Sasuke's earlobe, nipping and breathing into the shell. Sasuke couldn't bite back the little mewls that only encouraged the predator. Itachi's sadistic smirk widened as he looked down at what was now his, taking in the full and lush form that was his otouto. Sasuke's panting from his ministrations only made him harder than what he had been two moments go. Sasuke was sexy; feisty or submissive. "Stay still, or you'll be punished."

His warm body left the youngest back and Sasuke suddenly felt panicked. The sound of a zipper being undone was enough to send him into a trembling fit. His chest tightened along with his lips in defiance, eyes clenching closed as he screamed for this bad dream to end in his mind. He knew what vile and disturbing things his brother was going to ask of him. No, force him.

Sasuke's mouth stayed shut as Itachi grabbed his locks again, from the front this time. He felt something warm touch his cheek and pulled away, yelping as Itachi pulled him forward again by his hair. "Please…aniki, don't!" He begged, still quivering from the thought of having to have his own brother in his mouth. It was just….so wrong!

His aniki, the man who killed his entire family. The man who left him on the floor of the living room, crying over his parent's cold corpses. His brother, whom was about to rape him. "Do you want me to do worse?" Was the harsh reply that came.

Sasuke retaliated with a snap of his teeth, sinking them into the man's thigh. Itachi winced, glaring down at Sasuke as he yanked back on his hair hard enough to make the attacker let go. "You like pain then, Sasuke?"

"I told you…go fuck yourself!" Sasuke hissed as his brother's hand gripped his mouth, though he didn't let go of his hair either.

"That's what I have you for, foolish little brother."

The words were like acid down Sasuke's throat and silent tears spilled out of his eyes, wetting the cloth that blinded him. Perhaps he was glad he couldn't see the smirk that he knew as printed on that vile man's features. Again, something warm pressed against his lips and his teeth clenched tightly together. Sasuke was starting to walk a thin line. Itachi's patience was about to snap as he gripped the boy's face in his crushing hands. Pressing the sides were the upper and lower jaw came together, he was successful in making the boy's mouth open. He shoved himself inside that hot cavern, throwing his head back as Sasuke gasped, causing a vibration against his hard length.

Sasuke gagged as his brother's cock was forced down his throat, the fleshy walls tightening around Itachi until he pulled out, allowing his brother to regain his breath. "Do you want to continue that pace, or would you like to finally behave? This is your last warning. I will fuck your mouth till you can't breath, if that's what it takes." Itachi hissed as his hand left Sasuke's jaw.

Sasuke choked as he leaned over, trying to catch oxygen that was desperately needed. Wrenched up again, he felt the Itachi's damp cock touch his lips. Swallowing his pride, he decided that listening and living was better than dying and then letting Itachi successfully have killed off all of the Uchiha. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if the authorities claimed him dead due to choking on his brother's hard on. His lips slowly went over Itachi's tip which was already slick with his saliva and pre-cum. His body wanted to flinch away, to push himself as far away from that aching muscle as possible. For once, Itachi did not push his brother, perhaps one of the first signs of love and affection. He waited for Sasuke to get used to the idea and taste of him. His eyes softened as he saw him experimentally run his tongue over the underside of Itachi's cock, causing it to twitch in pleasure. Sasuke noted NOT to do that again. His lips went over the tip again, his throat trying to resist the urge to gag on it. The fact that it was his brother was enough for him to want to slam his teeth down and dismember the bastard.

Sasuke felt Itachi's hand slowly touch his hair and got the idea that if he didn't speed up, he was going be mouth fucked. His lips slide down the others cock, causing pleasure to slowly flow up and down Itachi's spine. The feeling of having his baby brother's moist heat engulfing him was enough to make him cum right than and there, but of course, Itachi had enough control to stop himself from doing so. He wanted his brother to suffer, to feel neglected before this was over. He was going to break his bitch thoroughly. Sasuke let his tongue run over his brother once more as he sucked him, getting used to the feeling of having something so big in his mouth. He just had to convince himself it wasn't Itachi, which wasn't hard since the man made little to no sounds while being pleasured. Sasuke was content with merely suckling and licking his brother, not wanting to have to do this longer than needed, but obviously that wasn't enough for Itachi. After a few moments, his control began to shaken and his hand gripped the raven's hair hard. "You better speed it up or I'll do it for you, little brother."

The feeling of his otouto starting to bob his head up and down along his harden length was overwhelming and his hands started to help encourage the teenager to work faster. Sasuke let tears of frustration fall from his burning cheeks as he deep throated his brother, trying to remember to breath through his nose and not become intoxicated at the smell and taste of cum. Itachi threw back his head, strands of dark raven hair flicking back over his shoulder, his pale face flushing as his otouto's pace increased even more so. Those moist, tight hole closing around him each time and squeezing him gently.

Sasuke could feel it, his brother bucking up to meet the motions of his head bobbing, making his throat spasm around the large thick dick that now was being shoved down his throat. Sasuke couldn't stand much more, or he'd die from suffocation. It was a moment after this thought, that something hot and sticky suddenly slide down his throat, making him almost puke instantly. Shoving himself away from Itachi, he let his mouth open to dump whatever hadn't been, quite literally, shot down his windpipe to the floor. Panting and shivering, he coughed and wheezed, wanting nothing more than a glass of water and a place to curl up and hide under. Itachi smirked as he watched his brother revolt against his sharp taste. However, he was also a bit offended. Surely, he didn't taste that bad. An Uchiha was never bad at anything, expect for his brother. It was beautiful to watch the raven learn his place in the world. It was if Itachi were a malicious demon that was tearing away an angel's wings, giving them no way to rise above and reach heaven again. No way to ever become safe. Itachi watched with mild amusement as Sasuke tried to get up again, stumbling from the mind numbing experience. Obviously he hadn't ever sucked off a man before and for it to have been his brother, it was enough to give him a headache the size of bedrock.

Itachi smirked as he walked behind Sasuke, whom was obvious to his movement. Itachi could have been a killer in a scary movie. He was soundless and graceful in everything he did. His arms circled around Sasuke's neck in a cradling motion under his chin, pulling it up. He let his lips ghost over Sasuke's, who was already too numb to fight back. Instead, he closed his own broken heart and pretended it was Naruto. Itachi let his hands run down that delicious chest as his younger sibling parted his mouth willingly, letting Itachi dip his tongue into that sweet cavern. He had kissed other men before, but none like Sasuke. The boy was sweet like a strawberry with a hint of sourness, as though it wasn't fully ripened. His hands found Sasuke's nipples and he began to rub his padded thumb over the nubs, causing them to stand at attention. It also made Sasuke give out a throaty moan, which caused goose bumps up both of their spines. Their mouths still connected, Itachi pulled his brother up slightly to a bent position. Finally, their lips pulled apart and Sasuke was pulled to his feet. No sooner had he stood, was he shoved roughly forward. Sasuke's gut met the mattress and though it was soft, it knocked the wind out of him. Itachi wasted no time, pressing up behind his brother' and grinding against his ass. Sasuke moaned, throwing his head back before trying to struggle away. Itachi's stance left him powerless. One hand was on either hip, nails digging into his sensitive flesh. His feet were spread, making him stronger than Sasuke whose feet were slightly hanging off the ground now, due to his position.

"I'm going to rape you, humiliate you, than make you want it."


End file.
